


Green Eyed Monster

by trancer



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn Fabray does not get jealous and she‘s certainly not jealous of one Rachel Berry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Monster

Quinn Fabray was NOT jealous. Quinn did not DO jealous. And she certainly wasn’t jealous of Rachel Berry.

What Quinn was was tired, practically exhausted and all she wanted to do when she entered the Berry home was walk upstairs to her bedroom, flop down on the mattress and sleep. Sleep she knew she wouldn’t be getting the moment she got halfway up the stairs and heard the familiar sounds - _ugh, thumpa, ugh, thumpa, ugh, thumpa_ \- coming from the youngest Berry’s room.

An irritated sigh fell from Quinn’s lips, her shoulders sagging, head bowing slightly as she did a 180 and headed towards the kitchen. She fixed a bowl of strawberry sorbet, put in her earpieces and set the volume on her iPod to ear-splitting level, concentrating on her sorbet and the music blaring in her ears because the last thing she wanted to think about was Rachel Berry fucking upstairs. She certainly didn’t want to think about Rachel fucking Brittany upstairs.

Brittany.

Rachel certainly had a type, Quinn snorted to herself, tall, blonde and dumb as a lamppost. Quinn shook her head in frustration. She was thinking about Rachel again. She was getting irritated thinking about Rachel’s ‘type’, and she didn’t want her thoughts to linger any longer as to why she was getting irritated.

Even under the loud strains pounding against her eardrums, Quinn could hear Rachel’s feet thundering down the stairs. She lifted her head just in time to see Rachel skid to a stop as she entered the kitchen, eyes wide in surprise. Quinn pulled out her earpieces.

“I.. um, I thought you were staying at Santana’s,” Rachel stammered, entering the kitchen and heading towards the fridge.

“I was,” Quinn took another spoonful of sorbet. “Puck came over.”

“Oh.” She stood next to the opened fridge, cheeks blushing. “How long have you been here?”

Quinn turned in her seat to face Rachel. “Long enough.”

Rachel bowed her head, cheeks darkening further. Her skin was flushed, covered in a light sheen of sweat, hair completely mussed in what could only be described as ‘freshly fucked’. She wore nothing but a Buckeye’s jersey, one Quinn immediately recognized.

Quinn sneered derisively. “Isn’t that Finn’s?”

The jersey was big, even for Finn. On Rachel, she practically drowned in the material. And still, Quinn would never admit out loud, she looked good in it. Or, at least, the jersey looked good on Rachel. It draped off Rachel, ending mid-thigh. It was old, practically threadbare in spots and under the light spilling from the refrigerator, showed every naked line, curve and swell underneath. Quinn didn’t mean to lick her lips gazing at the dark and very erect nipples poking at the material, it just kinda happened.

“Shouldn’t you have given that back when you two broke up?”

“He didn’t ask,” she said with a mischievous grin on her face. “I didn’t tell.”

Quinn rose from her seat and walked towards the sink, practically tossing her empty bowl into it. “I’m sure he would if he knew you were fucking someone else in it.”

“Quinn..” Rachel sighed.

And then Rachel’s hand was clasping Quinn at the elbow.

She was not jealous. She was NOT jealous. After the whole baby drama, Quinn decided to stay out of the practically incestuous dating scene Glee had become. She’d decided there would always be time for dating, or boys, or sex but just not now. She was going to use the summer before Junior year to get her head together, clear her thoughts and decide what she really wanted to do with her life.

Moving in with the Berry’s at Rachel’s invitation seemed the perfect way to accomplish this. She hadn’t planned on Rachel becoming a social butterfly. She hadn’t planned on Rachel actually dating Finn or Puck, or the late nights when Rachel’s Dad’s weren’t home and she’d hear them making out. She certainly hadn’t planned on being home the first night she ever heard Rachel fucking. A night similar to this when Quinn, trying to be cautious and quiet as she made her way to her room, received the shock of her life when Rachel’s door opened and it wasn’t Finn or Puck but Brittany standing in the doorway. Of all the ones who’d tried, it was the other blonde cheerleader Rachel gave it up to.

She wasn’t jealous. She wasn’t jealous..

Until she was. Jealous and hurt and just *angry* because Rachel obviously didn’t want her because of all the baby drama. Only freaks are attracted to pregnant girls, right? But, Quinn wasn’t pregnant anymore. It’d been two months since Quinn gave the baby away. Even longer since Quinn had been on a date, or with anyone really. And still Rachel would rather be with anyone and everyone but Quinn.

“Quinn,” Rachel whispered, her grip tightening. “Please.”

The anger seethed within Quinn. She wanted something she couldn’t have and that something was Rachel Berry. Because Quinn Fabray wasn’t good enough for Rachel.

Quinn’s hand whipped out, clasping onto Rachel’s jaw. Then, her lips were crashing against Rachel’s, hard and hurried and just completely amateurish. But then, Rachel made this little whimper and her lips were opening. Quinn forced her tongue inside. She didn’t know what she was doing, not really. She just wanted to show Rachel.. something. How much Quinn wanted her? How much Rachel was missing? How lonely Quinn was?

Quinn jerked her head back, breaking the kiss. She practically stumbled as she backed away. Back to the kitchen island, her hands fumbled desperately to find purchase on the counter, curling around the edge.

Rachel looked completely dumbfounded, breathless and kinda dazed. She blinked her eyes several times, not sure whether she should look at Quinn or not. Her mouth opening and closing like she was trying to find something to say.

“Hey Rach!” Brittany’s voice, from the top of the stairs, cut through the tension like a chainsaw made entirely of ice. “Don’t forget the chocolate syrup!”

Rachel turned her back to Quinn, closing the refrigerator, her hands empty. Quinn watched as Rachel inhaled, her shoulders lifting like she was about to say something. Quinn didn’t want to hear it, she couldn’t hear it. There’d been enough rejection in her life, too much too soon. To put everything out there like she had and to get rejected again, Quinn couldn’t do it.

So, she ran, slamming the front door behind her.

**

It was after midnight when Quinn returned. Rachel’s Dad’s weren’t home yet, judging by the empty driveway. But that also meant Brittany wasn’t there either. Quinn tried her best to be as quiet as possible as she entered the house, taking off her shoes before climbing the stairs.

The lights were off upstairs and Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. Until she turned the handle to her room and saw the light under Rachel’s door flicking on and spilling into the hallway. Quinn growled under her breath, closing the door not-so-quietly behind her and flopping backwards onto her bed. Really, that’s all she wanted to do when she’d returned home, get some sleep, now she knew sleep wouldn’t be coming anytime soon.

There was a soft knock at her door, Quinn laid her forearm over her face silently praying for Rachel to go away.

“Quinn?” Rachel spoke softly. “Can I come in?”

Quinn didn’t answer. She just wondered why she hadn’t locked her fucking door as Rachel took Quinn's silence as acceptance and quietly entered. Quinn lifted her forearm enough to give Rachel a harsh ‘you’re not welcome’ glare. As usual, Rachel didn’t pay attention.

She was still wearing Finn’s shirt. Her hair was combed now, and damp. Rachel had showered. Quinn snorted because at least now Rachel wouldn’t smell like she’d been fucking. Rachel closed the door behind her, leaning her back against the wall.

Silence. The moments ticked by and just kept ticking, the silence getting louder and louder. Quinn could feel her heart rate rising. Not just in anger. Anticipation. Dread. Quinn wanted this over with. She braced herself for the rejection she knew was coming. But there was also that other feeling, the feeling if Rachel rejected her now Quinn would stop.. hoping?

“Where’s Brittany?” she asked, just to end the smothering silence filling the air.

“She left after you did.”

Quinn didn’t respond. She wasn’t sure what to say.

Quinn could hear Rachel shifting, those nervous little ticks she always did right before she had something uncomfortable to say.

“Why’d you kiss me?”

“Because,” Quinn hissed, falling back on what she knew, what she was good at. “Everyone knows you’re a fucking slut that’ll give it up to anyone. Figured I’d get me a piece.”

A sucker punch to the gut. Quinn heard it in the way Rachel gasped, a trembling suck of air. Another silence. Quinn heard the shuffle of feet on carpet, the click of gears as Rachel turned the doorknob.

“Rachel, wait!” Quinn slammed a fist on the mattress. Her body deflated. “I’m sorry.”

The gears to the door clicked again, closing. The silence returned but there was something more. Sniffling. Rachel was sniffling. Quinn removed the arm over her face, lifting on an elbow.

Rachel, her back to Quinn, still stood by the door, one hand on the knob, the other on the wall. Her shoulders were trembling, looking tiny and frail in Finn’s oversized jersey. There were worst things in the world to be called than a slut but not for Rachel Berry.

“Rachel,” Quinn sighed.

“I’m not a slut,” she mumbled between sniffling.

“I know.” Quinn rose to a seated position, folding her legs until she sat cross-legged, resting her hands in her lap.

“Brittany’s nice to me,” Rachel continued. The fingers pressed against the wall curled, her nails scraping the paint. “She doesn’t treat me like she’s waiting for something better to come along. She likes me and I like her and..”

“Why don’t you like me?” The words fell from Quinn’s lips like she’d been possessed. Because that’s certainly NOT what Quinn wanted to say. Her mouth was still hanging open when Rachel’s face whipped towards hers, her expression about as shocked as Quinn’s.

Quinn’s mouth snapped closed, her eyes suddenly finding something of interest on the mattress. And there was that uncomfortable silence again. Quinn began to wish for a time machine, so she could go back to before she said what she said, go back to a time when her world hadn’t gone topsy-turvy. A world where Rachel Berry was non-existent and Quinn hadn’t fallen for her.

“I..” Rachel stammered. “I thought you didn’t like me.. like that.”

“I don’t,” Quinn kept her eyes down. “I didn’t. I mean..” she sighed, running a hand through her hair. “It never even occurred to me and then you started dating Brittany.”

Rachel turned around, still keeping her back to the wall. She thread her fingers together, worrying them against each other. “And now?”

 _I can’t stop thinking about kissing you._

Quinn kept her head down as the thought ripped through her brain, thankful that, for once, her inside voice had stayed _inside_.

Rachel dared a step forward. One became two, until she was walking towards Quinn, sitting close to her on the edge of the mattress. She reached out, placing her hand on Quinn’s knee. Quinn felt her breath hitch, the hand like a hot coal on a block of ice.

“Quinn?” Rachel asked with a certainty in her voice that hadn’t been there before. As Quinn lifted her head to meet Rachel’s gaze, Rachel was already moving, already bridging the distance between them.

The kiss was soft, gentle, tentative, just the slightest brush of skin against skin. Quinn leaned into it, increasing the contact. She reached up with her hand, snaking it around Rachel’s head, threading her fingers into the still damp hair. Something she never knew she wanted until she did, and the pieces fell quickly into place.

The kiss deepened, intensified. Quinn leaned back, pulling Rachel down with her then rolled the brunette onto her back. She wasn’t jealous of Rachel, she was jealous of Finn and Puck and Brittany. Because they got to do this - kiss Rachel - and now Quinn was going to make up for lost time. She suckled Rachel’s lips, painted them with her tongue, then possessed Rachel’s mouth.

Rachel moaned, began writhing beneath Quinn, the hands on Quinn’s back tightening their grip and Quinn could feel the nails digging into her flesh through her blouse. She trailed her lips across Rachel’s jaw, over her neck and the voice that could make Quinn wet as a lake when it sang.

She trailed her hand down, cupping Rachel’s breast. She explored it through the thin material of Finn’s jersey, groping, caressing, rolling her thumb over the hardened nipple, Rachel arching into her touch.

Quinn didn’t know what she was doing, not really. She’d only done it once, it hadn’t been very good and she’d spent the last 11 months wishing she could take it all back. With this, all Quinn had was her imagination, and what she’d second-hand learned from Santana and Brittany - what girl’s did in bed.

So, when her hand slipped between them, slipped between Rachel’s legs and her fingers connected with warm, wet heat - Quinn froze.

She lifted her head, looking down at Rachel with an almost panicked look in her eyes. It’s not like she’d never jerked herself off before. Sure, she always felt guilty after because she’d been taught good girls don’t do *that*. But her options had become incredibly limited after the baby drama and Quinn wasn’t *that* much of a good girl.

But, this was different. This was doing ‘it’ to someone else. This was doing ‘it’ to Rachel.

“I..” Quinn stammered, licking lips.

“It’s okay,” Rachel breathed. Then, Quinn felt Rachel’s hand atop hers, guiding Quinn as Rachel began to roll her hips. It felt familiar but foreign, like touching herself but not. As if Quinn expected to feel her own fingers.

It was different but better. Much, much better. Because Quinn was doing ‘this’ to Rachel. She was the one making Rachel’s mouth go slack, her brows to crinkle, the look of pure pleasure on her face. And when Quinn dipped her middle finger lower, brushing it over Rachel’s opening..

“Unnggghhh..”

Rachel made *that* sound. The sound Quinn had heard before. This time, it sent a shudder down Quinn’s spine, the electricity pooling between her legs. She touched Rachel again, eliciting another whimpering moan. She added a second finger, not penetrating, just brushing her fingertips across Rachel’s opening, palm against Rachel’s clit. The moan was longer, higher and Quinn kept doing it again and again. They began writhing against each other, Quinn fingering but not fingering Rachel, Rachel moaning and undulating beneath her.

One of Rachel’s hands on Quinn’s back moved up and clasped her by the back of the neck.

“Quinn..” Rachel whimpered, forcing herself to keep her eyes open.

Then, the brown eyes snapped shut and Rachel was bucking beneath Quinn. It was the most beautiful thing Quinn had ever seen, Rachel orgasming. Her neck arched, mouth slack open as a long and ragged whine escaped from her mouth then died in the back of her throat. She shuddered and bucked until the trembles subsided to minor twitches. All the energy exploded out of her and she just collapsed beneath Quinn, completely spent.

Quinn kept stroking Rachel, because she loved the way Rachel felt against her fingers, silky and warm and slippery. How, when she grazed the pad of her fingertip against Rachel’s clit, Rachel would twitch slightly, exhaling another almost surprised whimper. She kept doing this, because she really could do this forever she discovered, until Rachel’s fingers were clasping around Quinn’s wrist and pulling the teasing hand away.

“Quinn,” Rachel pleaded in a barely heard whisper, eyes still closed. “Please.”

Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel’s. Kept kissing Rachel as she wormed her sticky fingers under Finn’s shirt and groped Rachel’s breast. Rachel moaned. Quinn purred back. Then, Rachel’s fingers were in Quinn’s hair gently breaking the kiss.

They stared into each other’s eyes, panting into the other’s mouth.

“What do we do now?” Rachel asked.

“Well,” Quinn wagged her eyebrows. “I’d *really* like to do that again.”

“No,” Rachel paused, tilting her head to avoid Quinn’s kiss. “I mean about..”

Brittany. It seemed odd to bring this up *now*.. after. Quinn suddenly felt the weight of the big, pink elephant suddenly making its presence known.

Rachel sighed. “I don’t want to hurt her.”

“Yeah.”

Which was all Quinn needed to hear. She rolled off Rachel and onto her back, tossing her arm back over her eyes. No matter what, someone was going to get hurt. That seemed to be happening a lot with Quinn lately. And as Quinn felt the bed dip, heard the door quietly open then close, she realized..

That person was going to be Quinn.

END


End file.
